


birdcage

by swanfairie



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanfairie/pseuds/swanfairie
Summary: a strange dream. featuring my character cirrus and my boyfriend's character sig.
Kudos: 2





	birdcage

**Author's Note:**

> it's. it's a bit weird. that's all i can give you. there's no gore or anything it's just. weird. have fun

Cirrus wakes up.

Sig is there. He is smiling, warmly, and holds out a hand. "I have something special to show you. Come with me."

Cirrus takes his hand, smiling. He wonders what it could be.

Sig presses a button that Cirrus had never noticed before, and a doorway appears in the wall. The tunnel within is dark, but he trusts Sig, so he lets him lead him through, into the shadows.

Cirrus emerges from the tunnel into a large, pale room. The walls are blank. In the centre, the only feature, is a large, gilded birdcage.

"This is for you," Sig whispers. He is gripping Cirrus's hand a little too tightly, and Cirrus begins to suspect that this isn't real. 

The birdcage shimmers a little. The floor of it is plush, now, and a hanging bookcase descends into view. The bars double in size. A pile of cushions appear.

"A safe place for you to be," he whispers, and this time his voice is softer. Now Cirrus knows he is dreaming.

He does not speak, yet.

The birdcage continues to shift, little changes, as if two people are fighting over what it should look like. Cirrus knows that that is exactly what is happening.

"All he wants is to control you." This isn't Sig's voice. This voice is higher, and tinged with anger.

"No, he wants to protect you." This voice is softer, gentler, measured and quiet. "He wants to keep you safe."

The voices begin to argue, and the birdcage keeps changing. Cirrus hears words like "trophy" and "safety" and "freedom" and "trust." 

He watches the birdcage for a while, and then turns to look at Sig.

He is still, simply watching Cirrus with a faint smile on his face. Cirrus knows he is not the real one, but oh, he could be, for each and every detail is perfect.

Cirrus hugs him, and closes his eyes.

Sig hugs back, tightly, like he isn't going to let go, like he'll hold him there forever, and Cirrus doesn't know what voice is making that happen. Both of them trail off and fall silent.

He sighs, very gently, and murmurs "I've made my decision. I'm not going to change my mind."

Now he is inside the birdcage. He can't see it, he's still buried in Sig's arms, but he knows he is there, and he knows there's no way out.

"Are you sure?" The first voice whispers.

"Yes."

A moment passes.

Cirrus wakes up.


End file.
